The Inazuma Eleven New Heir
by Element-OverLord
Summary: Synopsis:Naruto,After Being Dumped By Kakashi In Favor Of Sasuke On The Month Before The Chunin Exams Finals,Finds Out The Book Of The Legendary Inazuma Eleven,¿Can Naruto Be A Legend Just Like Them?.
1. CONTENTS

**The Inazuma Eleven New Heir**

**Synopsis:_Naruto,After Being Dumped By Kakashi In Favor Of Sasuke On The Month Before The Chunin Exams Finals,Finds Out The Book Of The Legendary Inazuma Eleven, Can Naruto Be A Legend Just Like Them?._**

This Story Contains:  
><em><span>*CrossOver Of Naruto And Inazuma Eleven.<span>_  
><em><span>*Strong Naruto.<span>_  
><em><span>*HeroDemi Anti Hero Naruto._  
><em><span>*Very SmartSlight Childish/Slight Serious/Slight Crazy Naruto._  
><em><span>*Naruto X O.C. X HimaruSara's Daughter X Shizuru X Female Kyuubi X Harem._  
><em><span>*Alive Kushina,Kasumi,Naruko,Mikoto And Shizuru.<span>_  
><em><span>*O.C. That Will Have An Important Rol On The Future.<span>_  
><em><span>*LOTS AND LOTS OF Kakashi,Sasuke,Civilan Council And Danzou Bashing.<span>_  
><em><span>*MAJOR Konoha Bashing.<span>_  
><em><span>*Jiraiya And Tsunade SLIGHT Bashing.<span>_  
><em><span>*Kushina,Kasumi And Naruko TEMPORAL Bashing.<span>_  
><em><span>*Good Rookie 12,Good Bijuus And Good Akatsuki.<span>_  
><em><span>*Female Bijuus,Female Yamata No Orichi,And Female Itachi.<span>_  
><em><span>*Lemons.<span>_  
><em><span>*Incest Fic.<span>_

**Disclaimer:**_Naruto Belongs To Masato Kishimoto AS Inazuma Eleven Belongs To Atsushiro Tomoika._


	2. 0:The Legacy Returns

**The Inazuma Eleven New Heir**

**CrossOver:**Naruto & Inazuma Eleven.

**Synopsis:**_Naruto,After Being Dumped By Kakashi In Favor Of Sasuke On The Month Before The Chunin Exams Finals,Finds Out The Book Of The Legendary Inazuma Eleven,¿Can Naruto Be A Legend Just Like Them?._

**Pairing**:Naruto X Harem.

**DISCLAIMER:**Naruto Is Of Masato Kishimoto. Inazuma Eleven Is Of Atsushiro Tomoika & LEVEL 5.

**Prolouge/Chapter 0:The Legacy Returns**

Naruto ran to the hospital and found Kakashi waiting in one of the hallways of the hospital.

Naruto:"Hey,Kakashi-sensei,I was wondering if you could help me train for the exams."

Kakashi:"Sorry,Naruto,but I am training Sasuke...he needs more help than you do since he's going against Gaara." Kakashi replied,not even looking up from his Icha-Icha.

Naruto:"¡But you saw what Neji did to Hinata!."

Kakashi:"And you saw what Gaara did to Lee...Sasuke might get killed." Kakashi fired back.

Naruto:"And so will I...¿Can't you just give me a scroll to help me out or something?." Naruto pleaded.

Kakashi:"Look,Naruto,I can't train you because I don't have any time to do so...Sasuke has a better chance of winning against Gaara than you do against Neji;You can't control your Chakra,your Jutsu selection is limited to the academy Jutsu and a B-rank Kinjutsu,your Taijutsu sucks ass and your Genjutsu is non-existent. Sasuke in change has a variety of Katon Ninjutsu,the Sharingan,his clan Taijutsu and a few Genjutsu...all of which I can help him with."

Naruto shook in anger.

Naruto:"So that is it,huh..." he whispered.

Kakashi:"You have no talent whatsoever and I can't have my reputation being sullied by you if you lose against Neji." Kakashi continued,STILL not even looking at Naruto. Had he looked up,he would have seen the pure rage within Naruto's eyes.

That was when Naruto finally snapped and his killing intent soared through the roof,making Kakashi look at Naruto in shock. Needless to say,Naruto was mad...NO, he was DOWNRIGHT FURIOUS.

Naruto:"So that is how YOU feel,huh,¿Hatake?."

Kakashi flinched at the way Naruto spat out his surname.

Kakashi:"Naruto,calm-"

Naruto screamed.

Naruto:"Calm down...don't you dare tell me to calm fucking down,¡HATAKE! After ALL I have done for this team...who was the one who saved your ass when you got captured by Zabuza...not Sasuke,ME. Who was the one who defeated Haku-san...NOT Sasuke,ME. Who was the one that stood against Orochimaru instead of cowering like a little bitch...NOT SASUKE,ME. You can't even stick to your goddamn motto;**_'Those who break the rules are trash,but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash.'_**"

Kakashi:"Naruto,I-" Kakashi tried to explain.

Naruto:"Don't address me as if you know me...Hatake,from now on,you will address me as Maelstrom." Naruto continued his rant "And another thing,you ain't no goddamn teacher,hell...I bet the closet pervert,Ebisu,can teach better than you. ¿What kind of sensei gives personal training to one of his students and leaves the rest to fend for themselves?,We could have died in the exam against Orochimaru because of your blatant ass kissing of the Uchiha,you son of a WHORE."

Kakashi:"Naruto,that is no way to talk to your sen-"Kakashi started as he tried to reprimand his volatile student.

Naruto:"¡Sensei!,You have no right to have that title...all I see is an Uchiha cock-sucker. ¿You know what? I am done with this...I am done with this team,you Yaoi-FanMan,WhoreUno McBitchy AND the AssHole UchiTeme."

Kakashi:"Na-"

Naruto:"Fuck you,Hatake. I will never talk to you again...I respected you,but now I see what I mean to you...you bitchhole,¡Go ahead and go train your Uchiha fuck buddy!."

Naruto stalked off from the hospital while nurses and doctors parted the way in case Naruto would try to lash out. Kakashi,being the dumb fuck,tried to stop Naruto,who grabbed his wrist and spun on his heel with a kunai in hand and sliced his Icha-Icha Paradise in half.

Naruto:"Never. EVER. Put your damn hands on me again,Hatake,or I WILL kill you...even if you were my father's "student"." Naruto snarled out his threat.

Kakashi:'¿H-he k-knows?.' Thought Hatake as he was too stunned to even try and stop Naruto as he stormed out of the hospital and onto the streets of Konoha.

**/Konoha Streets.\**

Naruto:' I can't believe that hypocritical bastard!.' Naruto thought as he walked down the street. When the villagers saw him they immediately started glaring at him. However,they were surprised when he glared right back at him with some added killer intent. He even backhanded a grown man who thought it would be funny to trip the 'demon' and watch it fall. As soon as he did that the crowds parted for him to go through,not willing to agitate the 'demon brat' even more than he already was. His heightened hearing picked up there frantic whispering.

"¿Did you see that?."

"I told you he was a demon."

"Only a monster would attack a poor,defenseless man."

"¡We should have killed It when it was a baby!."

"Monster."

"¡Freak!."

"¡DEMON!."

Naruto was barely able to restrain himself from lashing out at the idiots he "swore" to protect.

¿?:**"Calm Yourself Down,Koi."**

Naruto calmed down,slightly,at the voice of his MATE,the demon sealed in his gut,Kyuubi No Youkou Kitsune,Or For Naruto,Kurama-Hime. Surprised,well,allow me to explain. Naruto had first met the Kyubi after he received his first beating at the hands of the villagers on his 5th birthday. He was frightened at first but after the entire situation was explained to him, HE. WAS. MAD!;I mean,who wouldn't be after finding out that the reason the entire civilian population and a hand full of shinobi hated you because of something outside of your power. He got even madder when he found out that the one who did this to him,the Yondaime Hokage, was also his father. What parent does this type of shit to their own children?,BUT,He Did understand,YET, The Yondaime was an idiot for putting so much faith in so many Bastards AND Whores. Naruto was also mad at the Sandaime Hokage,although nowhere near as mad at his VILLAGE,because he kept this information from him for so long. The ONLY reason he wasn't madder at the old man was because he executed all of the people who ever physically harmed him. However,he couldn't do anything about the people who abused him psychologically. The old man also didn't know that the teachers at the academy were messing with his grades 24/7. Naruto himself had checked and if they hadn't messed with his grades,he would have finished at 1st place in the class,with the Uchiha,at 2nd place. (S/O:The Teachers PROBABLY Raised ALL Of His Grades,The F*********.)

Naruto:_'I can't stand this place anymore Kura-Hime,I want to leave and never look back.'_ Naruto raged inside his head.

Kurama:**'I Know You Do Koi,I KNOW You Do. But,You HAVE To Wait Until You Hit Jounin You WILL Gather Your Heritage AND Get The Hell Out Of This HellHole Of Hypocrites,Banshees,AND Uchiha Worshipping Cock Suckers!.'** Kyubi remarked getting a chuckle out of Naruto as SHE venomously spat out the Uchiha's name.

Naruto:_'I know Kura-Hime,but this shit has to stop soon or I'm going to go on a killing spree like the Gaara guy.'_

Kurama:**"You Say That Like It's A Bad Thing."**

Naruto:_'Thanks Kura-Hime,I REALLY needed that._' Naruto laughed.

Kurama:**"ANY Time Koi. Oh,And You Might Want To-¡LOOK OUT!."**

Naruto:_"Wha-"_ Naruto said.

CRASH

Naruto:"¡Sonnuva bitch!." Remarked Naruto,holding his face as he fell on his ass. He had walked into,what felt like a brick wall.

Then he sawed that he wasn't in the village anymore,so he deduced that from talking to Kurama and not sawing where he was going,he ended up in the forest outside Konoha and in front of a old cabin that haved so much dust showing that no one had used it in years. And Naruto,being curious,entered the house to saw what was inside of it. But he didn't notice that Kurama was shocked to the core.

Kurama:_**'...IT CAN'T BE...¿OR COULD BE?...'**_ The Bijuu thinked in shock at remembering that place.

Meanwhile,Naruto with a final huff he keeps looking at the insides of the house in silence,not noticing the shadowy figure closing on to him. All of a sudden a hand touches his left shoulder and spins him fast around,finally after spinning all the way around;he comes face to face with cloaked man.

He couldn't see the mans face,but he could tell he was old. His hands were almost as wrinkled as Hokage Oji-Chan's,but he could tell that the man was strong just from his aura and grip.

Naruto:"Oi,Oji-San let me..." But was interrupted.

¿?:"¿Do you want to be strong?." The old man interrupted.

Naruto was shocked by this sudden question. Of course he wanted to be strong¿What sane ninja didn't?.

Naruto:"Of course I want to be strong." Naruto replied

¿?:"...¿Why?." The old man questioned.

Naruto:"To protect my precious people,to protect my village,¡To show EVERYONE that I'm NOT some FOOLISH DEMON!." _'Withour offence,Kura-Hime.'_ Naruto said finding his resolve.

The old man had one more question.

?:"¿How far would you go?,¿Would you sell your soul to the devil?,¿Or was all that back there some mustered up courage that surfaced for a while and now it's gone?."

Naruto paused and thought,before finally finding his answer:

Naruto:"I said I'd do anything to protect them and I never back down on my word. That's my nindou,¡And don't you forget it!." Naruto looked at the old man with determination in his eyes that few have.

Naruto could feel the old man smirk. Said man the let go of Naruto's shoulders and reached into his cloak. Naruto tensed at this thinking the old man was going to pull out a weapon. Instead the man brought out a chest.

It was an old,simple looking,brown chest with a golden lock and trim,and handed it to Naruto.

¿?:"Then here you are." Looking down at the chest he wondered what the old man was talking about. "...By the way,the name's Endo,Kanon Endo."

Naruto:"Oi,Oji-San,¿what the hell are yo-" Looking back up,he notices the old man was gone. Looking back down at the chest,he wonders what's inside.

He decided to take it home and open it there.

On his way home he wonders what could be inside. At first he thought gold,after all it is a chest,so maybe it was a treasure chest.

Finally making it home,he starts to walk up the stairs, his mind still wondering what could be in there.

Getting to his door,he finds his keys and quickly opens it,as the anticipation to see was killing him.

Quickly closing the door he sets the chest on his dining room table and sits in front of it.

He inspect making sure there were no traps,finding none he opens it with a smile of anticipation

Only for that smile to drop,as the only thing in the chest was a old NoteBook,an old ballon that haved black hexagons around it and a lighting symbol on it's front,an old orange band,a pair of old gloves and a strange gem the looked like a meteor fragment.

Naruto:"¡That senile old man tricked me!,¡There's nothing but a stupid notebook,a old ballon and a weird rock!,My 3 least favorite things." Naruto grumbled,thinking that the old man named Kanon just did that for a laugh.

Naruto sighed,wondering how he would get stronger by reading,balls and rocks. And what the hell was with the band and the gloves.

Naruto then decided to just skim through the notebook. Maybe it was an interesting one. He looked at the title to see it was called 'Inazuma Eleven'. He opened it and a letter fell out. The letter read:

**_"Dear reader_**

**_You are most likely thinking as to how a notebook,a ballon,a band,2 gloves and a "rock" can get you stronger._**

**_Let me tell you now that this is no ordinary items._**

**_First,the notebook. The notebook have a story and some techniques,as old as you and I,about a team of players playing a old sport named "Football Soccer" throught the world in order to became the legendaries Inazuma Elevens. Yes that's the title of the book._**

**_The ballon,the band and the gloves belonged to the captain of this team and it has been through more adventures then any one to date._**

**_Now about the "Rock". The rock is in reality a fragment of a meteorite named "Alien". Yes a strange name for a meteor,but the meteor in general is a rare thing that camed from the space. But in order to learn about that you must first read about its origin and uses. Know now that thousands of men had lost their sanity trying to use the power of 1 of these fragments._**

**_All will be revealed in due time. And don't forget to pass on the will of the Inazuma and Endo._**

**_Sincerely,A Old Man Named Kanon Endo."_**

Naruto was shocked. To gain power that thousands have became crazy for. It was a little unnerving.

Kurama:**"Do It."** Kyuubi chimed in.

Naruto:_'¿W-what?,¿Kura-Hime?,¿Why should I?.'_

Kurama:**"¡This Is A "ONLY Once In A Lifetime Opportunity" To Be Just AS Someone AS Powerful As HIM!."**

Naruto:_'Kura-Hime,¿you know about this?.'_ Naruto asked,surprised by his mate reasoning.

Kurama:**"Let's Just Put It This Way,After A MONTH Of Training With THIS NoteBook, You'll Go From A WEAK ASS GENIN TO A VERY POWERFUL ASS KAGE LEVEL FIGHTER!."** Kyuubi said this with such respect in her voice,it made Naruto really curios as to his this old notebook was and how was it that Kyuubi knew about it.

Naruto:_'With a reason like that,¡I now know my decision!.'_ Thought Naruto as he grabbed the book,made it past the garbage on his floor,set the chest on the night stand,sat on his bed and started reading.

He was mesmerized by it. Reading chapter after chapter,adventure after adventure. That Mamoru Endo,captain of the football team of Raimon Institute,The Inazuma Eleven,the invitation for a friendly match with reigning champion FootBall Frontier tournament,Royal Academy on the condition of closing the club if not winning. From this moment begins the adventure of Raimon team to become the strongest in the world,dominating the incredible super-techniques that characterize the team and win the world famous Football Frontier,going throught the 'FootBall Frontier Tournament',and meeting some teams as defeating the Royal Academy and ending their winning streak of 40 years,finding out the FootBall Frontier Nationals or F.F.N. as the join of Kido,the EX-Captain of Royal Academy to the team to get revenge on Zeus just as Ichinose,"The Mage Of The FootBall" and the matches agaisnt the strongest teams of the nations and fighting agaisnt Zeus and "The Gods",then after winning the nationals and being challenged by the "Alien Institute",the matches agaisnt the 1st team "Gemini Storm",the depart of nearly all the members including Shuuya Gouenji and Ryuujin Someoka,how new friends as Zaizen Touko and Fubuki Shiroi joined the team and the 1st victory agaisnt Gemini Storm,how a high-level team named "Epsilon" appeared afterwards,the matches they had unlit Epsilon was defeated,the terrible defeat at the hands of the most strongest team named "Genesis" and the depart of Kazemaru,the travel to Okinawa to find Gouenji just as knowing Tsunami and matching the "ReMastered" Epsilon as their defeat because of the return of Gouenji,the join of Aphrodimthe EX-Captain of Zeus as meeting the teams "Diamond Dust" and "Crominence" as defeating them and their terrible alliance as "Team Chaos" and being saved by Hiroto,Genesis' Captain at the cost of losing Aphrodi so that they could match with Genesis,the counter/final attack against Genesis and their victory afterwards,The fighting agaisnt their old friends that becamed "The Dark Emperors" just as in the end being saved by Mamoru Endo,Going throught the final phase of the F.F. knowed as FootBall Frontier Intarnational,Playing agaisnt the world best teams,findind that Endo's GrandFather,Daisuke Endo,was still alive as the coach of "The Little Giants",the match of the finals agaisnt them just as stoping the evil Garshield. Then,with GO,that is the direct continuation of the Inazuma Eleven anime and is set 10 years after the F.F.I.,that Football was now controlled by a mysterious organization called Fifth Sector,turning the sport into dark and violent battles,as Matsukaze Tenma,the new protagonist of the story,although apparently not too talented except for dribbling,is optimistic and try to improve every day. With his arrival,Raimon again hopeful,is how this new team,led by coach now Mamoru Endo,seek new fight against their opponents,to achieve the revolution and restore the true meaning of football. Tenma is a fighter and with the "never gives up football" attitude of Mamoru. His passion for the game because of when small,he saw some wooden boards were to fall on a puppy and try to save him,sacrificing himself,but Goenji saves him with a blow from a ball and Tenma is indebted to the ball,which has the symbol of lightning. (meaning the desire that he had to return Goenji to Raimon).  
>¡Everything there was amazing!.<p>

He learned of what the "Alien Meteor" was,what the one in the chest could do,what other ones could do as the warning of using each one in a prolonged state.

The loss of the ability to think clearly didn't even bother him. So what if he couldn't think property. It's not like he's always doing it,plus Kurama assagured him that she could destroy that side-effect of the meteorite,so no worries.

Even the band,the ballon and the gloves amazed him. To him,it was proof of the adventures that they had together.

It all amazed him to no end. Finally he finished it. Noticing the sun rising,he wondered how long he had been reading. Looking over at the chest he makes his decision. Placing it on his lap he opens it finding the alien meteor's fragment. Hesitantly picking it up he lifts it up to his mouth. Opening his mouth he eats it all down so no one with evil intentions can use it.

And that bite began the story of Endo,Naruto Endo.

**/1 MONTH LATER:KonohaGure No Sato:Chunin Exams Finals Stadium.\**

It was a bright day in the Konohagakure No Sato. The sun's rays were falling upon the village,creating bright streams of light through the many trees that the village was named after. Children could be seen playing within the streets and teenagers and adults of all ages and genders were shopping for goods,while birds could be heard singing from above them. The sounds of cheering people could be heard all over the Hidden Leaf Village as shinobi,civilian,nobles,and commoners alike had all gathered to witness the Chuunin Exam Finals. As he looked over the village from his seat in the kage booth,Sarutobi Hizuren couldn't help but be pleased with the turnout.

In one section of the stands sat the members of the newly dubbed 'Konoha 12' which consisted of the members of the newly famed 'Rookie 9' along with the members of Team Gai who hadn't made it to the finals. The name was given to them because of all of the genin of Konoha who had been placed in the Chunin Exams, all twenty-seven teams,it was the four rookie teams that passed the second stage and made it to the preliminary rounds. Sitting with them were the jonin sensei's of the teams,minus one,each of them looking down at the students who had made it past the prelims in pride.

On the arena floor 7 figures could be seen standing in a line facing the Kage booth. Six of those figures were the genin who were about to compete in their matches;Aburame Shino,Hyuga Neji,Nara Shikamaru, Sabaku No Gaara,Sabaku No Temari and Sabaku No Kankuro,with the last member being the jounin proctoring this match. The proctor,Shiranui Genma,had dark brown hair reaching to his neck,and brown eyes. He was wearing his forehead protector like a bandanna,and the standard jounin outfit of dark blue pants and a long sleeve blue shirt with his jonin flak jacket over it.

Most of the chunin candidates stood side by side in the giant arena as the people in the stands mumbled among themselves. The only ones missing are Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Dosu Kinuta.

Shikamaru was thinking.

Shikamaru:_'Oi,we're missing not only Sasuke but Naruto as well. Troublesome.'_

Up in the stands,Ino and Sakura were getting worried. Ino suddenly asked:

Ino:"¿What are the others doing?,The matches are going to begin soon."

Sakura was thinking:

Sakura:_'¿Where's Sasuke-kun?,Not only that Naruto isn't here as well.'_

Yugao,Hayate,Kurenai,Anko,Hana,and Asuma sat within the crowd as they watched the proceedings.

Anko:"¡This fight is going to be fun!." Anko said spoke with glee.

Kurenai looked at her best friend and smiled.

Kurenai:"Yes,I agree."

Hayate coughed and spoke.

Hayate:"¿So who do you think is going to win this fight?."

This got everyone's attention.

Yugao:"More than likely it's going to be the Hyuga." Yugao replied.

Asuma:"Well,you never know. Uzumaki is known for surprises,he just might pull off an upset." Asuma spoke.

Hana:"Let's all see.¿Shall we?." Hana interjected wanting to see the fight.

Up in the 'Kage Booth' Raido,a shinobi with brown spiky hair and a large scar on his left cheek was talking to the Hokage.

Hiruzen:"¿Sasuke is still missing?." the Hokage asked the ninja standing next to him.

Raido:"Several ANBU teams are searching for him,but he is no where to be found he may have already fallen into Orochimaru's hands already if that is the case,it will be impossible to find him." The old Hokage closed his eyes before responding."It also appears as though the Mizukage,the Raikage AND the Tsuchikage have arrived at the exams,despite not having a ninja go through to the finals." Stated the same ninja before hearing a group of foot steps.

The Sandaime turned to see the Raikage. A burly man with dark skin,slicked-back white hair with a yellow tint,a few wrinkles and a small moustache and beard. He was wearing his Raikage robe with out a shirt on under it and his Raikage hat,which had the kanji for 'Thunder' on it. On each wrist he wore gold bangle bracelets that looked extremely heavy along with a gold belt with a lion's face engraved onto it.  
>This was the Yondaime Raikage,A.<p>

Behind him was a beautiful,blonde, eenage girl wearing dark purple pants up to mid calf, with her ankles wrapped up in medical tape. A purple shirt with dark purple high collar and sleeves,her forearms wrapped up as well,she also wore fingerless gloves with beads on her left forearm. She had long blond hair that was wrapped up in a pony tail and her hitai-ate around her head.  
>This was Nii Yugito,Kumogakure Jounin,and jinchuriki of the Nibi No BakeNeko.<p>

Next to the Raikage was beauty like no other. Rust red hair that was down to her ankles and covered her right eye,jade green eyes,the face of an angel,wearing a deep-blue garment over a webbed-mesh bodysuit. At the top of her head was a topknot.  
>This was the Godaime Mizukage,Terumi Mei.<p>

Behind her was a young looking swordsman/ninja. He was wearing black-rimmed glasses connected to what appeared to be headphones. He also wore a striped shirt and camouflage pattern pants. Also, he wears his forehead protector like a badge on his chest. On his back was a strange,wrapped up,dual-handled sword.  
>This was Chojuro,Kirigakure Jonin and one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist.<p>

The next person;an old man was about four feet tall had a triangular beard and moustache that had angular corners,a big red nose and thick eyebrows. The top of his head was bald,but has along white hair in chonmage hair style. He wore a green and yellow coat with a red collar,underneath he wears the traditional Iwagakure outfit. The man next to him was a very tall and brawny man. He has dark hair that ends with a ponytail of sorts,a bulbous nose,and a beard. He wears the traditional shinobi outfit just like the old man. These 2 we're Onoki,The Sandaime Tsuchikage and his son-in-law,Kitsuchi.

The next person that came wore a blue traditional Kage robe and a Kage hat with the kanji for 'Wind' on it and a veil over his face.  
>This was the Fake Yondaime Kazekage. Orochimaru,of the Densetsu no Sannin.<p>

Behind him were 2 unknown sand-nin in tan cloaks.

The Sandaime got up to greet the fellow Kage's:

Hiruzen:"Hello and welcome Raikage-dono,Mizukage-dono,Tsuchikage-dono and Kazekage-dono. I hope the trip wasn't too hard on you all." The Hokage asked.

They all shook their heads at this.A then smirked and said.

A:"If a little trip like that is tiring for me then I'm not fit to be the Raikage." the Raikage said,flexing his arm.

The Hokage laughed a little at this.

Hiruzen:"Sorry I didn't mean to offend you." the Sandaime responded while stepping to side,motioning his fellow Kage's to walk by him with the Raikage sitting on the far right,the Mizukage on his left and the Kazekage on Sarutobi's left.

The Mizukage then spoke up.

Mei:"It seems that Uchiha-san didn't show up."

The Raikage then spoke up.

A:"¡Ha!,Just like an old man,thinking that since none of his family made it through he shouldn't come. Instead he should have come to gain new information on non allied Shinobis." The Raikage stated.

"Kazekage":"Well,I find the thrill of the fight more exciting than the political advantages." Said the Kazekage.

Onoki only snorted:

Onoki:"You're just saying that 'cause all your ninja made it through."

The Mizukage decided to intervene while looking at the genins.

Mei:"Perhaps we should start the exams now. Many people are starting to look impatient." The Hokage nodded and stood up walking over to the balcony.

Hiruzen:"Then,Let's begin this."The Hokage took a deep breath and started his speech "Ladies and gentlemen,thank you for coming to the Hidden Village of Konoha's Chunin Selection Exam today. We will now begin the main matches with the eight that have passed the preliminaries. Please enjoy the matches."

The crowd began to cheer as the Hokage finished his nodded towards Genma who turned to look at the contestants.

Genma:"I'm the proctor of the finals my name is Shiranui Genma. So you all know who you are facing,¿correct?." everyone nodded take a look. "This is the line-up for the main matches," Shiranui Genma held up a sheet of paper with the matches shown on it."As you can see there will be five matches in the first round. Now while the arena is different,the same rules from the preliminaries apply.¿Any questions?."Nobody spoke as Genma now began the exams."¿Will Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Neji please step forward?,All other contestants go to the fighter's booth."

Neji:"Hmph,looks like the loser decided not to like it would have made a difference anyway,he was fated to lose today." Sneered Neji.

He was silenced Suddenly there was a whistle and everyone went quit and looked to where it came from seeing a shadowy figure standing above the entrance. The figure was clearly male,and his face was shadowed by a hood that is on his head.

The figure then jumped down to the chunin competitors and landed softly on his feet in a crouch.

The man then spoke:

¿?:"¡Whew!,That was close.¡I thought I was going to miss the exams!." Standing up fully,the figure then placed the hood behind him,clearly being on a string,only to show blond hair and familiar whisker like marks on his cheeks.

The man was none other than Uzumaki Naruto,Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi No Youko,flashing his 'Foxy Smile'.

"So,you decided to show up after all, huh, lose-"Neji stopped talking however as he took in the appearance of the person walking towards him and Genma. "Is-is that...¿Naruto?."

Gone was the 4'3",orange loving knucklehead of a ninja. What stood in his place was a whole new warrior altogether. This boy,NO,man stood at an impressive 5'9",He had gone from scrawny to ripped,he had muscles bulging damn near everywhere. Only SOME people barely recognized him. He grew his hair out,(S/O:Endo Hair In Inazuma Eleven:GO.). His face was a lot more angular now;a lot of woman had a blush at this,including Temari. He was no longer wearing that hideous orange jumpsuit that screamed with a megaphone '¡Kill Me!'. He was now wearing an orange shirt with a white stripe going around the collar line,and a white yukata/jacket with orange stripes going down each of his sleeves and brown accents and having 2 old gloves on his hands. His jacket's collar is notably raised and it shows of a thick brown stripe on the inside of the collar. With that,he wears dark blue cargo pants,and orange shoes with yellow laces.

The crowd and more specifically everyone from Konoha was stunned silent at his new appearance. The only reason that they were able to identify this new person as Naruto Uzumaki was because of the blonde spiky hair and the 3 whisker marks he had on each cheek.

The stadium was completely silent for one moment.

And then it irrupted into sound the next.

"¿WHAT THE FUCK?."

"I thought he was supposed to be some scrawny looking idiot wearing 'kill me' orange.¡No-no-not th-that that THING standing down there!."

"Oh my kami,¡he's SO sexy!."

"¿What the hell happened to the brat?."

"¿Do you think it was the fox?."

This seemed to be the collective thoughts of all within the stadium.

**/Stands.\**

Ino and Sakura were one of the most shocked at thee changes of our favorite blond. Ino was the only one to voice all their thoughts:

Ino:"¿That's Naruto?." Ino asked/shouted as she saw the new and improved version of the blonde knucklehead."¡He looks hot!." Or maybe Not ALL of them.

Choji was frozen in mid-chew and staring at Naruto.

Kiba was smirking,He had a feeling that the match with Neji WAS,NO,IS going to be brutal.

Hinata was currently holding her nose to prevent the massive nosebleed that would have erupted when she saw Naruto's muscles. Hinata then looked at Naruto and blushed a shade of red that would make an apple jealous.

Hinata:"N-naruto-K-kun."

Up in the stands 2 Chunin Kotetsu and Uzumo,both sat and watched the match.

Izumo:"The kid's come far." Izumo said.

Kotetsu:"Yeah," Kotetsu said "¿but is the kid strong enough to fight a prodigy of the Hyuga clan?."

Hinata frowned at this,but kiba just smirked.

Kiba:_'Yeah,that's what I thought at first,but if you underestimate him,you'll end up with a fist to your face.'_ Kiba thought as he watched Naruto and Neji face each other.

Hiashi:"Watch closely Hanabi." Hiashi Hyuga,the patriarch of the Hyuga clan,said to his youngest daughter. "There is no other Hyuga who has blood thicker than Neji's. He is a true Hyuga prodigy."

The young girl simply nodded showing that she was listening. She watched wanting to see if her cousin really could fight her crush.

**/Stadium.\**

Temari:"Wow," she said. "this kid went from loudmouthed squirt to hot stud in less than one month. I hope he's still single."

Kankuro was noting the look on his sister's face and was grinning as he knew that he could use this as blackmail material later.

Shikamaru;"Troublesome." he said out eyes were wide but he managed but he still had that bored look on his face.

Gaara:"Maybe he can help me prove my existence." She thought.

Shino was wondering what had happened to the boy that made him change so drastically. He was also starting to wonder how he was able to do that thing when he entered the arena.

Naruto started walking towards the competitors.

Shikamaru:"How troublesome...oi Naruto,¿what took you so long?." Asked Shikamaru. Naruto looked over at the lazy Nara.

Naruto:"While I was walking here,a hoard of bulls started to charge at me since they we're still mad that I putted ballons on their horns so I would be able to train with them,¡So I beat them up!." Naruto said still grinning while punching his palm. Everyone sweatdroped at this,thinking he was making up excuses like Kakashi. "It was a pretty good warm-up,and they learned not to try and charge at me.¿Ne?,¿Didn't you learn your lesson?." Naruto said looking back,as did everyone else,and were shocked to see a group of big,strong,bulls with ballons on their horns as lumps and bruises on their heads bowing at him and crying while nodding their heads fast.

Naruto:"Its fine you can go now." Naruto said nodding;the bulls didn't hesitate and quickly ran off.

Genma:"¿N-naruto Uzumaki?." Genma stuttered/asked,just as surprised as everyone else.

Naruto:"Endo,Endo Naruto." Naruto simply said towards Genma as he focused his attention on a still stunned Neji.

Genma:"Damn boy,¿been hitting them weights?." Chuckled the proctor. 'And Steroids apparently.'

Naruto simply chuckled.

Neji:"Hn,so the deadlast finally decided to show up." Neji snidely remarked,finally getting out of his shock. "Don't you know that no matter what you do or however you look,you will still lose.¡Because fate has decreed that I shall be winning today!."

Naruto simply stared at him as if he were a bug,which,in Naruto's eyes,he was,then he did the BIRD.

**/Kage Booth.\**

¿?:**"Kitten,Watch Out For The Blondie With The Orange Band And The Red Head With The Gourd."** Told Nibi.

Yugito:'¿What?,¿Why?.' Asked Yugito confused as to why Matatabi,the Nibi No Bakeneko wanted her to watch out for an attractive male and a strange girl.

Matatabi:**"Because I Think They're The Jinchurikis Of Kurama,The Kyuubi No Youko And Shukaku,The Ichibi No Tanuki."** The Nibi stated.

Yugito was shocked that the jinchurikis of the Kyuubi no Youko and Shukaku we're in the Chunin Exams.

Yugito:'¿Why are they in the Chunin Exams?,¿Wouldn't Konoha and Suna want the jinchuriki to use its chakra?."

Matatabi:**"I Don't Think So. But Just Incase They We're Trained To,Be Careful."** The Nibi finished before going to take a cat nap.

Onoki:"¿8?,I only see 7.¿Is one missing?." Asked the Tsuchikage,snapping Yugito out of her stupor. The Hokage stayed silent and looked the competitors.

**/Arena Floor.\**

Genma:"There are some things I need to tell you before the matches." He reaches into his vest and pulls out a piece of paper "Look at this." Everyone looked at it and saw their matches. "There was a little change in the match-ups. Check to see who you're going against."

Naruto looked and frowned. He then walked forward and snatched the paper from Genma's hand. He then reaches into his kunai pouch and pulls out a pencil. He starts to write on it and then handed it back.

When Genma looked back at the sheet he raised an eyebrow and then showed it back. Every one else raised and eyebrow. All that changed was "Endo" in the place of Uzumaki on Naruto's names.

Shikamaru:_'I had more matches the last time I looked. And what's with the "Endo".'_ Shikamaru thought while looking over at Naruto. _'How much more troublesome did you become in the month,Naruto._'

Genma:"Listen up. Although the landscape is different,the same rules apply as in the preliminaries;there are no rules. The match will only end when someone dies or gives up. But if I decided that the match is over,I will stop the match. Do not argue with me over it.¿Got it?."

Genma:"Now the match between Neji Hyuga and Naruto Endo will begin." Genma said smirking.

Genma then decided to get the hell out of there because he had a feeling that this was going to be a rough one. The other contestants all filed out of the arena and went up to the fighters' box.

**-Kamen Rider Kiva SoundTrack/TETRA FANG:Opening/Destiny's Play.-**

Neji:"You understand that you're going to need more that a pass of gas and a change of appearance to beat me." Neji said arrogantly. Naruto just smirked.

Naruto:"Yeah,I know." That being said he starts doing olympic warm-up stretches.

Neji:"You should give up now. Fate has already declared me the winner." Neji stated in the same arrogant voice as before.

Naruto:"You know that you talk too much." Naruto said as he finished his warm-up and cracks his knuckles. Naruto then put his right arm forward in a closed fist and said "Let's just hurry up;I have a promise to keep to Hinata-chan."

With that Neji activated his 'Byakugan' and slipped into his 'Gentle Fist' combat style,he frowned and thought;

Neji:_'¿What's with his Chakra?,It's different from before. It's more...Controlled,and...¿What's with that indigo glow that is on the middle of his chest?.'_

Naruto went into his own style that looked like it was made for a...catcher,his arms we're spread as if wanthing to catch something,and his legs spread. His eyes were covered by his hair.

Neji:"You will witness that fate decides all. You cannot escape it."

Naruto:"Shut up already,so that we can fight,and see whose ideals are right." Naruto said lifting his head,eyes showing a fire that couldn't be extinguished.

Both stood there unmoving in their respective stances. A leaf from the nearby tree floated in-between them,until it fell to the ground,officially starting their match.

Then Naruto suddently shooted forwards Neji at a speed that impacted everyone because of how fast he was now and tried to punch him with a right hook to the face that Neji avoided at the last second but was not prepared when Naruto suddently began to spin in a class or sort of dance while surprisingly fire began to rotate around him and with a cry of "Flame Dance" the fire went straight to the hyuga prodigy that had no time to react and was burned with a 3rd degree burn that was to his chest and jumped back narrowly dodging the rest of the fire that would have burned him.

Neji:"¿W-what was...T-THAT?." Exclaimed the hyuga in shock of an technique like that,but had no time to think as he was DOWNRIGHT ATONIT by the next:A "ball" of energy that Naruto maked,then he kicked it to the sky.

Naruto:"Take this." And with that he jumped up and spinned from left to right while his legs we're surrounded by a fire vortex and the "ball" floated near him. When he gotted high enough,his body was already in a horizontal position and the fire gathered in his left foot. And with a cry of "Fire Tornado" He then sets the "ball" ablaze as he kicked it forward. The "ball" then is followed by a stream of fire.

Neji could only watch in pure shock as the "FireBall From The Sky" was heading for him,and upon sawing that he could not make a Kaiten in time he tried to get away but he wasn't fast enough as the "ball" hitted him on the chest as it exploded sending him 15 feet back.

**/Stands.\**

'Whoa.' Were the collective thoughts of everyone who knew Naruto. And knew that he wasn't anywhere near this strong a month ago.

Izumo:"Holy shit,¿this is the kid that just to go around wearing an orange jumpsuit shouting about how he would be Hokage one day?." Izumo said in amazement.

Kotetsu:"He just might be able to do it." Kotetsu chimed in.

In the stands Hanabi was currently staring at Naruto. She had been taught that power was everything and that was currently showing.

**/Arena Floor.\**

Neji:_'¿What the hell was that?'_ Thought Neji,as he nursed the right side of his face that haved a 2rd degree burn on his face and his chest that haved a low 1st degree burn on it. _'He wasn't anywhere near that strong or fast when he fought the Inuzuka. One month of training shouldn't have given him this much power.'_

Neji:"Hmm,so it seems you've gotten a little bit better since your last fight." Taunted the Hyuga as he cautiously stepped towards Uzumaki. "¡But it still doesn't mean a damned thing!."

Neji charged at Naruto and unleashed a barrage of Juken strikes. He became frustrated as Naruto simply dodged AND deflected ALL of his strikes.

Neji:"¡GOD DAMNIT,STAND STILL SO I CAN HIT YOU!." Yelled out a furious Neji. Naruto simply laughed at him as him continuously danced around the Juken strikes.

Neji had a small moment of triumph as he finally managed to nail Naruto in his left arm. However,triumph was replaced with pain as Naruto used that exact same arm to punch Neji across his face sending him flying back a good 30 feet and he looked in shock as the juken wound healed itself with the help of the "Thing" in the middle of his body.

Naruto:"Heh,I've heard that the hyugas have an "Ultimate Defense" so then,what about mine." And then he spinned on himself as he was enveloped in a aura of ice like if he was in a skating ground,and by hitting his foot into the ground with a cry of "Ice Ground" Then spikes of ice surged from the ground as the floor became frozen as Neji tried to get away but was trapped and frozen in a glacier of some sort of type impacting everyone who sawed this,then Naruto concentrated some of his power and kicked the Hyuga THROUGHT the ice and sended him flying 30 feet back.

**/Kage Booth.\**

Mei:"Hm,interesting...that technique reminds me of the Hyoton Clan that was once in Kirigakure...I wonder if he had been trained by one of them." The MizuKage whispered curiously while looking at the blond in front of her while aslo thinking. _'Cute,strong,good sense of humor and a gentleman,if the promise to this "Hinata" girl is anything to go by. I think I might get to know him a whole lot better'_ while slightly licking her lips.

**/Arena Floor.\**

Naruto:"Really Neji," Naruto finally spoke,shocking everyone by his now deep voice."¿Is THIS The Best You Have To Offer?,How...¡Disappointing!." He taunted with a smirk as he saw Neji go red in the face upon hearing him comment.

The stadium was once again shocked as they saw the supposed 'deadlast loser' strike the Hyuga prodigy.

Neji:"Disappointing,¿DISAPPOINTING?,¡ILL SHOW YOU A FUCKING DISAPPOINTMENT!." Yelled the enraged Hyuga as he slipped into a new stance that had many of the Hyuga clan members in the crowd gasping in shock. "You're within my field of deviation."With that,he charged straight at Naruto. Had he had a clear head instead of an anger driven one,he would have noticed that Naruto didn't move at all and instead,let Neji get within striking range."Hakke:Rokujuuyon Shou (Eight Trigrams:Sixty-Four Palms)." Stated Neji as he TRIED to close the tenketsu points but before that,Naruto surprisingly smirked and then he raised his fingers as he snaped them with a quietly whisper of "Heaven's Time" (S/O:OuU My Favorite Move.) The time itself had slowed/stoped for everyone minus A-Rank level ninjas who,including the kages,watched in shock/awe as the time was stoped/slowed as Naruto simply passed throught a "Stoped" Neji,before snapping his fingers again as time itself was returned to normality and then a strong cyclone blowed up sending Neji to fly away as he was cutted in various places before he brusckly felled to the ground leaving a spider web where he hitted the ground making some of the presents wince and look away from the limp form of the hyuga,who was in pain as everyone else wondered _'WHAT THE FUCKING HELL HAPPENED'_ Because from their points of view in one second Neji was gonna attack Naruto and then in the next one he was behind Neji as a cyclone appeared and crushed the hyuga,it's just like he had gotten as quick as a snap behind the hyuga.

Naruto:"Heh,you liked it. That's one of my favorite hissatsu;"Heaven's Time". A Hissatsu that lets me freezes or at least slow the time/space of the zone that I'm in,and to the displacement of time/space,the path where I was before becames a cyclone,blowing my opponent(s) away. But,on my current level,those who are High B rank level ninjas and superior can get away from it." Naruto tolded him making Neji and everyone else impacted of that.

**/Kage Booth.\**

Hiruzen:_'¡HOLY SHIT!.'_ Thinked the Sandaime in shock of what he had heard of his surrogate grandson had done. _'...Hm,but for other side,that could explains why Jiraiya wasn't able to found him during the month. Naruto-Kun maybe had trained himself in those hissatsu techniques...That "Hissatsu" sounded like a mix of the Tsukoyomi,Kamui and the Hiraishin...¡INCREDIBLE!.'_

A:_'Woah.'_ The RaiKage was impressed that Konoha had a power like that. _'That ability reminds me of Minato's Hirai...¡HOLY FUCK!,That brat is Minato's AND Kushina's SON.'_

Onoki:_'...Interesting,that "Hissatsu" sounds like a fusion of Madara's Kamui and Tsukoyomi with the Yondaime's Hi...¿WHAT?,This boy IS MINATO'S SON.'_ The old Tsuchikage thinked that in shock.

"KazeKage":_'Ku Ku Ku Ku,VERY Interesting.'_ Orochimaru was practically drooling at the thought of more of these powerfuls "Hissatsu". _'Maybe if I force the Kyuubi-Gaki to tell me where he got a power like that,I could...experiment a little.'_

Mei:_'Beautiful,That is a ONE kind of technique.'_ The MizuKage was amazed at those "Hissatsu". _'Maybe that "Ice Ground" was a "Hissatsu",and if that is true then I would LOVE to learn that one.'_

**/Stands.\**

Chouji:"¡WHAT!." Screamed Choji,after witnessing one of the most gruesome displays of brutality he has ever seen in the limp form of Neji.

Shikamaru simply stood there with wide eyes and a gapping mouth.

No one could really tell if Shino was disturbed or not,however if you looked real close,you could see sweat dripping down his forehead.

The rest of the Genin (except Hinata who was still unconscious) were stunned into total silence.

Asuma:"¡MY HOLY KAMI!." Asuma's words pretty much wrapped up what all of the Jonin and Chunin were thinking.

Well,except for 1...:

Anko:"¡I THINK I'M IN LOVE!." Yelled an extremely aroused Anko with hearts in her eyes as they gazed upon Naruto and all of the blood he had maked the hyuga spilled. That was one of the most sadistic and bloody things Anko had seen in a long time. And Anko absolutely LOVED bloody and sadistic things.

Hanabi:"¿N-n-neji-aniki?." Mumbled a teary eyed YET exited Hanabi. She had just seen someone she viewed as an older brother beaten to a bloody pulp. And she's only 10 years old,someone's traumatized for life.

Hiashi:"No." Whispered Hiashi,as he watched his brothers' son,his nephew,try to stand up while still coughing up blood.

**/Arena Floor.\**

Genma:_'Holy shit.'_ Thought Genma,trying to decide whether or not to stop the match right now before Naruto flat out killed Neji. He couldn't,however,as Neji was still conscious and had finally stood up.

Naruto:"You should quit NOW,Hyuga. BEFORE your injuries worsen." Stated Naruto as he looked at Neji's broken but determined form standing twenty feet away from him.

Neji:"N-n-no ch-chance in h-hell,d-d-deadlast. I'm not going t-to q-q-quit because -cough- -cough- of a few shattered ribs. It is m-my f-f-fate to win this f-fight." Neji weakly replied,coughing up blood as he slide into a Juken stance. This gained him some respect in the eyes of many people,including Naruto.

Naruto:"While I commend you on your resolve,I have things to do AND a certain Uchi-Teme to demolish. So,if you DON'T mind,I'm going to end this right now." Said Endo as he flipped through a few hand seals. Handseals the Konoha shinobi population DID recognized.

Naruto:"Ninpou:Shadow Clones Jutsu." Naruto whispered as he created 2 clones surprising those who weren't from Konoha,then the 2 of them went straight to Neji as the original created a "Ball" of energy and then he...whistles and...PENGUINS...emerged out of the GROUND impacting EVERYONE. As he kicks the "ball" with a cry of "Koutei Penguins/Imperial Penguins",the penguins GOES AMONG the "ball". Then,the other 2 bushins kicked the "ball" together as they yelled "2" and we're dispelled as the attack went towards an weakened Neji with a cry of "Koutei Penguins 2/Imperial Penguins 2".

There came cries of panic from several members of the crowd as they the attack get closer and closer to Neji's still form. They were calmed however as Neji finally started moving.

Neji:"Hakkeshou:Kaiten." Cried out Neji as he spun in a circle and a dome of chakra sprouted around him,TRYING to deflect the attack at the last second,YET,it WASN'T enough as the penguins "Drilled" the barrier unlit it was broken as the "Ball" went into a shocked Neji and exploded sending him to the stadium's wall creating a LOT of spider webs marks,making those who watched this impacted that the "Ultimate Defense" got broken by PENGUINS.

Many of the members of the crowd were shocked to see that Neji still had enough energy left to pull off Jutsu,YET there we're MORE shocked as that attack broked throught the Kaiten. The ones who were mainly surprised were the members of the Hyuga Clan. How often do you witness a member of the cadet branch pull of a main branch technique AND get that same technique by...¿PENGUINS?. So yes,they were very surprised,none more so then Hiashi.

Hiashi:_'Neji,you have come along so far without help from anyone,especially me.¿What kind of uncle am I when I can't even help out my own nephew?...But...I CAN'T BELIEVE IT...THE KAITEN WAS BROKEN BY..."PENGUINS"'_ The Hyuga patriarch thought sadly as he looked at the only child of his deceased brother then in shock.

Naruto:"Impressive Neji,You're TRULY a prodigy worth of mentioning." Applauded Naruto with nothing but honesty in his voice,shocking many within the crowd. "However,like I said earlier,I HAVE to end this quick so that I can reserve my power for the Uchi-Teme."

As he finished saying this,the familiar yet still foreign indigo energy surrounded Naruto's body as he rushed towards Neji and elbowpunched him with a cry of "Nekketsu Punch". This knocked the Hyuga down to the ground and knocked him unconscious and then Naruto tolded Neji something that maked him shocked:

Naruto:"I know about your father's "FATE",BUT,Remember this:"¿WHAT would he think if he sawed you act like this?. PLUS,He CHOSED his own destiny...OH,by the way,even if I hadn't used "Heaven's Tme" it would have been futile to close my chakra since the "Hissatsus" DON'T need chakra." He finished making everyone else had their eyes widen in shock since those techniques that he used DIDN'T needed chakra.

Genma:"Winner of the first match:¡Naruto Endo!." Genma yelled. The crowd was dead silent. As the medic-nin came out to retrieve Neji,they were shocked as they saw Naruto pick him up bridal style and carried him over to the stretcher were the medics then took him towards the medical room. This act of selflessness snapped the crowd out of their stupor as he slowly received applause before it burst into a thunderous roar of clapping and cheering.

Naruto then looked up after finishing his meat that he got from only god knows where as he looked up and gave his famous 'Foxy Grin'. He then starts walking around the arena waving his hands and blowing kisses to all the women making them blush and running around the stadium as he then throwed himself to the ground and screamed a victory roar. (S/O:Just Think Of The Pose That Veemon Does After Winning A Battle In Digimon Battle Spirit.)

2 cloaked figures in the stand were watching the blond,while one was thinking,

¿?#1:_'So that's the "demon that took over the clan heir's body"...Interesting.'_

The other cloaked figure was thinking,

¿?#2:_'I knew I right when I entrusted that notebook to him. He's really carrying on the will of the Inazuma...good work,my...Great GrandSon.'_ Kanon thinked before vanishing.

**/Kage Booth.\**

Up in the Kage booth. Sarutobi was thinking,

Hiruzen:_'Same old Naruto,but I think we found our 1st chunin. Though I might wait until 1 more match before the final decision.'_

A was thinking along the lines of,

A:'¡Punching through pure chakra with nothing but brute force and 0 chakra!,¡Amazing!,¿Is this the full power of the "Hissatsu"?...¿Or was this only a fraction?.'

Mei watched the blond eat the piece of meat and smirks.

Mei:_'It seems I was right,he would make a fine husband indeed. I just need to make it happen.'_ "Hokage-dono,I have never seen an ability like that,but from what he said,he NEVER explained where he had gotted those "Hissatsu".¿Can you enlighten us as to how this came to be?." Said the Mizukage as she saw the Endo-boy,who was running around blowing kisses to the women,then look at her and Yugito and winked,making both of them blush,Chojuro fume,and the Hokage smirk.

Hiruzen:"You'll have to ask him that yourself,Mizukage-dono." The Hokage said as he watched as the blond focused on the gloves that he had.

S/O:There,Review,BUT NO FLAMES.


	3. WARNING

**Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.**

**Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.**

**For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.**

**It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.**

**If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.**

**While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.**

**For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.**

**Psudocode_Samurai**

**Rocketman1728**

**dracohalo117**

**VFSNAKE**

**Agato the Venom Host**

**Jay Frost**

**SamCrow**

**Blood Brandy**

**Dusk666**

**Hisea Ori**

**The Dark Graven**

**BlackRevenant**

**Lord Orion Salazar Black**

**Sakusha Saelbu**

**Horocrux**

**socras01**

**Kumo no Makoto**

**Biskoff**

**Korraganitar the NightShadow**

**NightInk**

**Lazruth**

**ragnrock kyuubi**

**SpiritWriterXXX**

**Ace6151**

**FleeingReality**

**Harufu**

**Exiled crow**

**Slifer1988**

**Dee Laynter**

**Angeldoctor**

**Final Black Getsuga**

**ZamielRaizunto**

**Fenris187**

**blood enraged**

**arashiXnoXkami**

**Masane Amaha's King**

**Blueexorist**

**Nero Angelo Sparda**

**uzushio5179**

**Stream Overlord**


End file.
